


Booth Seat

by Tye22



Series: Mchanzo Week 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, M/M, McHanzo Week 2017, hints at spiciness to come, it's not a date though, late night dining, lunar deity Hanzo, not yet, odd job McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tye22/pseuds/Tye22
Summary: Jesse drags Hanzo along to a random late night diner. Not the first place you'd look for damn a Lunar Deity but hey?Part 5 of the series for Mchanzo Week 2017 - Traditional/Unorthodox(A continuation of the mythology AU I used for day 1)





	Booth Seat

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a (little) bit longer than the last one at least. 
> 
> I like to think that these encounters between the two of them take place at least weeks or so apart. Jesse is constantly moving about doing random jobs here and there while Hanzo does godly things, only appearing to him every once in a while. This is set a few months after their first meeting.

“And this is what most people do?” Hanzo asked, sliding across the padded leather booth seat.

Jesse smiled at the stiff posture Hanzo displayed as he slid in to the seat across from him.

“Sure is. Everybody needs to eat. Even you, I’m sure.”

“Hm.” Hanzo hummed, glancing around them, clearly uncomfortable.

Jesse followed his gaze for a moment before speaking up.

“It’s probably a little unorthodox for a Moon God, I suppose. If you’d rather we leave then-“

“No! No, I’m fine. It is just different.” Hanzo said quickly, a small smile on his face.

“Ok then Sweetheart.” Jesse said, smiling back at him.

Hanzo continued staring at everything around them while Jesse picked up a menu.

“You know, you’re not really what I expected a ‘god’ to be like,” He said idly, eyes glancing at the deity over the menu. 

“Oh? And what were you expecting then?” Hanzo said, lifting his chin slightly.

“Well you know, didn’t really think you’d be the type to be hangin’ out with an idiot like me in a random 24 hour restaurant. Don’t you have some smiting to do or something?” He said lightly, a grin on his face.

Hanzo’s small smile faded. He glanced to the side, focusing on the tacky painting that hung there.

“Hanzo? I’m sorry if I offended you, Darlin’. I was just being silly.” Jesse said, concern lacing his voice.

“I do not kill. Not anymore,” Hanzo said in a soft voice.

“Oh hell Hanzo, I didn’t mean to bring up anything painful like that. Let’s talk about something else-“

“Long ago, when I was still considered ‘young’ for a deity,” Hanzo said, turning back to look Jesse in the eyes, “I was a very impulsive being. I did what ever I wanted, whenever I wanted. The freedom was intoxicating.”

Jesse stared silently, not daring to interrupt.

“I had many siblings among the pantheons, depending on the region or time period,” he continued but now Jesse just couldn’t hold it back.

“Wait, how does that work exactly? You mentioned it before I think, the different incarnations of yourself. Are there more of you then?” Jesse asked, a sheepish look on his face as he realized that he had indeed interrupted.

“We do not function on the same plane as mortals,” Hanzo said after a moment to consider the questions, “The best way I can explain it is probably by describing divinities as the embodiment of ideas or concepts. Specific figures, like me for example, originate when a large number of people share a similar idea or belief. I embody the idea that people in ancient Japan had of the moon or what they believed the moon would be as an entity,” Hanzo continued, watching as Jesse gazed back enraptured by his words, “People in other lands had similar yet differing ideas of that same concept and thus a different entity came to be because of that belief. I, or rather the concept that I embody, thus exists in multiple forms. Does that make sense?” 

Jesse blinked at him for a moment, nodding and not saying anything.

“I am only a fraction of what I had been however. Not a lot of people still believe in entities such as myself. I am not sure if I would ever cease to exist but I am do not hold the power I once did,” he continued.

“I’m sorry about that Darlin’. The world has changed a bunch I suppose. Science doesn’t really leave a lot for the imagination, you know?”

“Do not apologize. I am rather enjoying my reduced responsibilities. It is a different kind of freedom that I never knew existed.”

“That is so freakin’ awesome,” Jesse said, eyes stil wide, “And it all sort of makes sense, in a weird way,” He said, hands running through his hair.

Hanzo smiled at his enthusiasm.

“But please continue, Darlin’. And sorry for interruptin’ you like that. You mentioned siblings?”

“Yes, siblings. The one I was closest to was called-“ 

“You guys ready to order?” a tired voice asked.

“Oh right!” Jesse exclaimed, eyes darting back to the menu, “A big cup of coffee for me to start. What about you Darlin’?”

“Do you have any spiced teas?”

“Yes we do, some fancy imported stuff,” the waitress said, gesturing vaguely towards the kitchen.

“I will have that then, Arigatou gozaimashita,” he said with a slight bow of his head.

He turned back to Jesse as the woman walked off, his expression seeming fragile, hands fidgeting.

“Listen, Hanzo. We don’t have to talk about anything that you do not want to. I’ve already learned so much about you tonight, no need to push it,” He said with a smile, laying a large hand on top of Hanzo’s on the table.

“Thank you Jesse. I think it would be best if we spoke of other things for now,”

“That’s perfectly fine, Sweetheart. Whatever you want,” Jesse said, squeezing Hanzo’s hand lightly.

They sat in amiable silence for a while, not speaking even when their drinks arrived.

“Hey, why aren’t you all glowing tonight?” Jesse asked after a big gulp of coffee, gesturing at Hanzo and his clothes.

He was rather ‘normal’ looking, or as normal as a deity could look, with a simple short, dark robe tied over loose flowing pants that hid his feet. Even his hair seemed dimmer than usual, tied up in a high tail that hung over one shoulder

“It is a New Moon.” Hanzo said simply, taking a small sip of his tea.

“Ah.” Jesse said, not entirely satisfied with the answer but not really wanting to push Hanzo into conversation either.

Hanzo smiled into his cup but he didn’t say anything.

“Have you two decided on your meals?” the waitress asked, materializing out of nowhere, making Jesse jump and Hanzo almost choke on his tea.

“Oh um, no not yet. You have any specials tonight?” Jesse asked, scrambling to open the menu.

“We have a nice pasta special tonight,” she said, frowning in thought for a moment, “But that’s not really ‘date night’ food, you know, a bit messy and might have too much garlic in there for a good kiss later on.”

“Date night?” Hanzo asked, looking puzzled.

Jesse went red in the face.

“Oh I’m sorry, you just looked like such a sweet couple. Sorry about that, I’ll give you a few more minutes to decide.” The waitress said, smiling apologetically before moving off once again.

“What did she mean by that?” Hanzo asked, still confused.

“She um, she thought we were on a date. You know, a romantic excursion?” Jesse said, his cheeks still burning.

“I see. Are we not then?”

“No! I mean, I hadn’t thought about it like that,” Jesse said, the blush spreading down his neck, “This isn’t exactly the kind of place I’d take you to on a first date, Darlin’.”

“Where would you take me then?” Hanzo asked, his voice low and a slight smile playing at his lips.

“Oh on every damn surface we can find,” Jesse breathed before flinching back as he realised what he had just said, “Oh I mean that depends. Where would you like to go?” Jesse asked, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly.

Hanzo’s eyes widened at what Jesse had said, a jolt of ‘something’ traveling through his body.

“Anywhere you are is fine with me. I enjoy your company, Jesse McCree,” Hanzo said after a moment, a slight blush tinting his cheeks as well.

“Oh. Wow, that’s probably the best thing I’ve heard all my life,” Jesse said, eyes wide, “I’ll be sure to sweep you off you feet then, Sweetheart.”

“I look forward to it,” Hanzo said with smile that had Jesse sighing loudly.

On the other side of the room the waitress folded her arms and grinned. 

“Definitely a date,” she said softly, giving the two fools another minute to get their bearings before walking up to take their orders.

**Author's Note:**

> If I botched the whole description of divinity then I'm sorry, it was just a simple way to explain the concept that I find rather interesting. Please don't read too much into it.
> 
> Hope this one was enjoyable, I'm not used to writing such fluffy things. I'm planning on making the next one a bit spicier :D :D
> 
> Let me know what you think of these two dorks and thanks for reading!


End file.
